This invention relates to tremolo devices for stringed instruments, such as guitars, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for stabilizing a pivotable tremolo bridge so that an instrument equipped with such a device may continue to be played despite breakage of a string.
Guitars are sometimes equipped with so-called "tremolo" devices, which enable the player to selectively alter the tone of an instrument by changing the tension on all strings simultaneously. Familiar tremolo devices, which have been available on the market for many years, utilize a bridge plate, pivotably mounted on the body of the instrument. First ends of the respective strings are anchored to the bridge plate, and other ends of the strings are anchored to adjustable tuning pegs near the nut and remote from the body of the instrument.
In typical tremolo devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,661, issued Oct. 23, 1979, to Rose and U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,025, issued Jan. 9, 1989, to Steinberger, the bridge plate of the tremolo device is arranged to pivot on an axis transverse to the direction of the strings. A bridge element mounted on the bridge plate engages the strings to create the desired change in string tension when tile player moves the tremolo actuating arm. A counter-spring is utilized to oppose and counteract the pull of the strings on the bridge plate.
A problem attendant the use of known tremolo devices arises with the breakage of a string. Because the tension of the strings is balanced by the above-mentioned counter-spring, loss of the force of one or more strings increases the tension on the remaining strings, causing them to go sharp, and allows the counter-spring to displace the bridge plate. The instrument thus becomes unplayable.